Mixi Max
Mixi Max is a new feature, which can fuse someone's aura with someone else's aura, in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Mixi Max users *'Fei Lune' (With Tyrano) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (With Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With Shuu) *'Beta' (With members of Protocol Omega 2.0) *'Shindou Takuto' (With Oda Nobunaga) *'Kirino Ranmaru' (With Jeanne d'Arc) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (With Liu Bei) *'Amemiya Taiyou' (With Zhuge Liang) *'Hakuryuu' (With Zhuge Liang; Raimei version only) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (With Zanak Abalonic) *'Zanak Abalonic '(With Cao Cao) Mixi Max Keshins *'KH Gouriki no Genbu' *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Info (Chrono Stone) Game In the game, it is possible to Mixi Max any player with any other player in your team, in addition to specific Mixi Max like Shindou with Oda Nobunaga, offering a great number of combinations. When selecting a player's aura, it is also possible to select hissatsu techniques to give to the player on the receiving end. Anime Mixi Max is done by Clark Wonderbot with the Mixi Max Gun. It first appeared in Episode 2 to fuse Fei's aura with Kyouryuu's aura. It appeared again in Episode 4 to fuse Yuuichi's aura with Kyousuke's aura and in Episode 8 to fuse Tenma's aura with Shuu's aura. In Episode 11, Beta used the Ghost Mixi Max to give her power to Protocol Omega 2.0. It is used in Episode 17, to fuse Nobunaga's aura with Shindou. It appeared again in Episode 21 to fuse Jeanne d'Arc's aura with Kirino's aura. Usage One person's aura is taken and fused with the aura of the other person via Mixi Max Gun. In order to work, the person receiving the aura must be at least of equal strength as the other person in order to absorb the aura and be able to complete the fusion. If they are not strong enough, the Mixi Max will result in a failure. A better understanding of the person's nature and personality also helps being "compatible" with them. Slideshow Kirino's Mixi Max with Jeanne Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 1.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 2.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 3.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 4.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 5.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 6.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 7.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 8.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 9.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 10.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 11.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 12.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 13.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 14.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 15.PNG Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 16.PNG Kirino Mixi Maxed CS 21 HQ.png Mixi Trans Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 1.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 2.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 3.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 4.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 5.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 6.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 7.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 8.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 9.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 10.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 11.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 12.PNG Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 13.PNG Chrono Stone game MixMaxCSGame.PNG MixMaxCSGame2.PNG MixMaxCSGame3.PNG MixMaxCSGame4.PNG MixMaxCSGame5.PNG MixMaxCSGame6.PNG MixMaxCSGame7.PNG MixMaxCSGame8.PNG Trivia *In the game, the moment of transformation from normal status to Mixi Max status is called Mixi Trans. *In the game, Zhuge Liang Mixi Maxes with either Amemiya or Hakuryuu depending on the version. Though, in the anime, he gets Mixi Maxed with Taiyou. **He gets Mixi Maxed with Taiyou in Neppuu and with Hakuryuu in Raimei. See also *Ghost Mixi Max Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Game mechanics